When I wake
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: A creepy pasta making you think about the world we live in. Featured on my youtube channel Britt&Chris.


When I wake

Every day I woke up, got dressed, and went to work. The drive to work was usually slow as I did live in a big city the traffic was often backed up. Sometimes it was slower then usual there would be work on the road causing me to be late. Every time I was late my boss always said the same thing "One more time I swear to god and your out of here". But he never fired me that sentence never changed day after day. Sometimes I thought he was a robot or that the day was repeating but little things changed. The selection of donuts or some of my coworkers wouldn't be in that day. After work I headed straight home if I didn't have beer I wouldn't pick up a pack of buds lite my favorite. I didn't have a wife or kids so the house was always quiet. I drank watched some t.v catching up on old episodes of ghost shows. It's not like I believed in them but they didn't bore me like the other history channels that I got. Around nine o'clock I would head to bed and didn't wake up until my alarm sounded. Everyday I continued this routine until one day my alarm didn't sound. I thought maybe I had forgotten to set it so I started my routine like usual anyways. The shower was colder then usual not that out of place. When I got ro where the traffic was usually jammed it was clear as day only about ten or so cars. Everything seemed dead how odd. At work my boss was out sick, but I was two hours late and no one said anything. The next day it happened again there were less cars my boss was there but half my co workers were out sick. The next day everything turned to normal like the abnormalities had never happened. I asked my co workers even my boss they never remembered being sick. But I brushed it off maybe it was my imagination after all. Today was monday the start of a grueling week. I always hated mondays atleast by tuesday you had already gotten into the flow of the week but I guess everything has to start somewhere. This morning my alarm clock was gone an imprint of the dust revealed where it used to be. I looked under the bed any where in the room but I didn't find it. I got ready for work took my shower but for some reason the hot water didn't work. The shower was freezing it left my skin tingling. As I made my way to work the traffic was jammed like usual but there were no people in the cars. As I passed them they stood empty as if people had just parked them there and left. I had to tak an alternate route making myself late once again my boss yelled at me this time. He told me to get to work bt as I made my way to my cubicle there was no on else in the office. It was quiet I asked my boss what was going on but he froze wouldn't talk to me. Finally when he opened his mouth all that came out was a shriek that sounded like it came from a backed up printer trying to work out a jam inside. I had to cover my ears almost hnch over from the sound but when it was gone I looked up to see my boss had disappeared too. Was this all in my head? I headed back home early, I didn;t grab beer because I knew I had some left over. I walked into the house like normal before heading to the frdige for a cold one. As soon as my hand went to reach for it, it disappeared right before my eyes. I was astonished but thinking I was imagining it again I reached for another one only for the same result. Before I knew it all the beers had disappeared to my displeasure. I slammed the door to the fridge that too vanished before my eyes leaving the cord looking like it had been cut off and a dust pile underneath. I decided to sleep for some reason the clock read that it was nine but he could of swore it was only three as I had just left work early. My head pounded as if I had the worse headache ever. Luckily my bed stayed there soon lulling me to sleep as it was the only thing that kept me sane right now. The next morning I woke up to my alarm but it wasn't there yesterday. My cellphone rang the caller id read my boss I opened it to yelling at why I had missed a whole day of work. What did he mean I was just there yesterday? Hanging up I was blown back to find that it was wednesday bt yesterday had just been mondat the beginning of the week. I shook my head finding my way to the bathroom to take some aspirin and take care of this pounding headache. I woke up to my head feeling like it was going to explode but I don't even remember going back to sleep. When did my head touch the pillow? Last thing I remember was talking to my boss on the phone then taking aspirin maybe the pills had made me doze off. I sat up only to realize my room was not my room. It was empty the only thing in it was the mattress I laid on standing up I found the rooms were just as empty if not emptier without a single piece of furniture any where. I walked outside luckily my car was there but the liscenes plates were missing. With the keys in the engine I started up the car it sounded more rickety like usual like it hadn't been run in years. I drove my usual route the traffic was normal but as I approached a car I could see what looked like lines fading in and out. Almost like you would see in the static of a t.v the cars moved at their regular pace except a few times they would seemingly 'glitch' into each other. It wasn't long before I made it to my office I didn't see my boss this time either. My co workers migled around talking in that same printer tone I had gheard from my boss before. They also had those lines about them and I could just swear I was in a dream. I reached to pinch myself the pain felt all too real my head was pounding swirling almost. Trying to figure out what was going on were these even real people? I seemed almost calm on the outside but I wanted to scream demand who they were. I sat at my cubicle turned on my computer but it only came to a black command prompt screen the slash symbol ready for me to type. The first thought that came to my head was this was a computer virus. Then letters began to appear in bright red font asking "Can you see them"? Can I see who? The lines? I typed that in my font was small white letters like usual. "The ones that don't belong." Typed back at me eeriely it seemed like something out of a horror movie. What do you mean? I asked it was a minute before I got a response. "They're watching us. The people arent real only the things you can touch." With that the screen disppeared revealing my normal background a beach and a few folders containing work. I left after that headed home instead of it being empty everything was back but the lines waved like the cars and the people. I tried again to have a beer I picked it up but felt no pressure on my hand as if it really wasn't there. I took one sip the waves disappeared slowly. I drink more the beer bottle began to feel real. Everything started to feel okay again along with my headache decreasing. I headed to bed hoping to get a good nights sleep to realize that it was all a bad dream. The next day I woke up it was to the tightness around my ankles and wrists something restraining me. This made me lash out try to get free and away. I screamed but I couldn't see anything it was as if I was blind suddenly I felt a pinch at my neck. The screaming stopped while my vision began to come back revealing an all metal room. A creature stood above me all gray its voice sounded out like a soft females almost like a mothers. "Welcome back from the simulation." I began to scream again but my voice wasn't the onlyy one I heard thousands of screams echoed in that bright metal room.


End file.
